falloutfancentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Fort Isaac
"Fort Isaac? Its the last and one of the safer places to get water before you go into the Saltlands, if you can afford it." Fort Isaac sits just across the border of the from the Protectorate, and sits ON the border of where the Highlands meets the Saltlands. Fort Isaac was established by Isaac MacAndrew, native of the Protectorate who left after killing a senior officer in a duel. History of the Site Fort Isaac was founded on the site of an old Spanish Monastery. The Monastery served its monks well until a few years after the bombs fell, when raiders came and wiped them out. For years the Monastery was used as a raider outpost, and the raiders steadily improved its defenses, building first a 15 foot tall, 10 foot thick wall of brick and stucco around the monastery itself, and then building pens for captured slaves and livestock. The ruler of the Monastery called himself the Abbot, but the title was held by nearly 50 different men and women over time. This all changed when Isaac came. The first time Isaac came, he was an NCO of the Royal Protectorate, in command of a small unit of Highlanders, and his job was to hunt down the Abbot and wipe his raiders from the world. Isaac was successful. Instead of reporting the monastery to the RD, Isaac informed his men to contact members of their tribes, and to tell them to move into the area. The migration took no time at all, tribals began to improve the monastery, repairing the bullet holes and cleaning up the mess that the raiders had left, and transformed the slave pens into livestock pens for their bighorners. A few years after the Highlander tribesmen moved into the Monastery, Isaac suffered a terrible blow. His entire squad, 8 men, was wiped from the planet when he attempted to hold an undefendable position against superior forces. After his court-martial he went to the Monastery, and began improving it further, and began training the tribals in military combat, and how to use and create basic weaponry. Now Fort Isaac is far different from how it was when Isaac first came. The walls of the monastery proper have been cleaned and fresh stucco put on, with a layer of white wash over it. A solitary tower was added to the roof of the central building, where a sentry stands guard at all times, his arm within easy reach of the pull rope that will ring the bell. The gates into the compound have been improved, once simply thick wooden doors, the gates are now thick things of sheet steel sandwiching sand in between the sheets. Isaac made many trip flares and set them up around the perimeter, and two patrols of his men wander around the area, searching for trouble. The Monastery is open to all who plan to cross the Saltlands, or who HAVE crossed the Saltlands, except for raiders, bandits, and known criminals. These are turned away with force if needed. The Fort sits atop a very large reservoir of water, and Isaac sells that water for a hefty sum, usually 20 peso's to a half-gallon. Among its other amenities, the Fort has bighorner cheese, sausage, potato's, and large amounts of edible fungus'. Garrison The Fort is Garrisoned by 26 men and women, the relatives of Isaac's fallen soldiers, friends, and local tribals looking for additional support. They are all armed with advanced pipe rifles chambered to fire 5.56 ammunition, as well as 2 stick grenades, and a pistol, each. The Patrols are given hunting rifles and shotguns instead of pipe rifles, and also carry flare guns to signal if in need of help. The soldiers at the garrison are extremely well drilled with their guns, and can fire quite often, and are pretty good shots all. The soldiers wear white long sleeve shirts, sand colored pants, and wear MacAndrews, a form of hat Isaac designed made from bighorner hide died white with certain chemicals, and are shaped like very short stove pipes with bills in the front and a linen cloth in the back, to keep off the sun. Across their chests the soldiers wear cross bandoleers for their ammunition, and a hip holster for their .32 revolvers. Isaac's Isaac's is a bar on the main floor of the Monastery, which is 3 stories above, and 2 below. Isaac works the bar while one of his Scottish wives does the cooking, and his two tribal wives act as servers and waitresses, while his two teenage sons play music to entertain the guests. Two men act as bouncers, both had fought besides Isaac's squad before the incident, and they are both very good at their jobs. Isaac does NOT take kindly to men messing with his wives. Isaac's sons are hot tempered like him, and both carry large dirks on their hips in case their adoptive mothers are accosted. Several other women work the bar, and their rooms, and Isaac always gets a cut. Category:Locations